Several types of head coverings have been developed for use with eye masks, such as, for example, swimming caps used with eye goggles during aquatic activities and surgical caps used with surgical goggles during medical procedures. These head coverings protect the head from external factors, such as sun exposure during aquatic activities or biological contamination during medical procedures. Additionally, these head coverings retain the hair so that the hair does not impede vision, such as vision during snorkeling through the water during aquatic activities or vision during a medical procedure.
Although conventional head coverings are provided for use with eye masks, these head covering have several drawbacks. For example, since the head coverings and eye masks are separate articles, they must be worn in separate stages. This is time consuming, particularly when repeated attempts are performed before the head covering and eye mask are in a desired position on the head.
Another drawback of conventional head coverings used with eye masks is that the eye mask shifts relative to the head covering, since the eye mask is not directly connected to the head covering. For example, during aquatic activities, eye goggles frequently shift relative to the swimming cap, resulting in misalignment of the goggles with the eyes and the goggles filling with water. The swimmer must then stop to readjust the eye mask to the initial desired position relative to the swimming cap, which is undesirable, particularly during a race or timed event.